This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. If another chimpanzee has been hurt in a fight, chimpanzees tend to approach them, and put an arm around them. This is known as consolation behavior. They also show targeted helping in which they provide others with assistance they need, such as supporting an injured companion. We have set up a research program to study expressions of empathy on two levels: a) spontaneous expressions that we can observe in the chimpanzee's group life and b) experimental situations in which we use contagious behavior as a proxy of empathy (because in humans such behaviors correlate with empathy, and are for example largely absent in autistic children). There is experimental evidence for emotional contagion in other animals, such as rats and monkeys. Observations of spontaneous behavior among chimpanzees in two social groups at the Yerkes Primate Center so as to measure social responses to hurt or distressed individuals, such as individuals who have lost a fight. Dr. Romero is conducting a large-scale analysis of more than fifteen years of computer records, which include over 4,000 aggressive incidents among the chimpanzees. The experimental component of the project seeks to test responses to social sequences on video, particularly the preferred outcome of sequences, which outcomes may range from escalation of aggression to reassurance provided by others to a victim of attack. We have also conducted a yawn-contagion study in which chimpanzees faced animations of a yawning head, and are currently adding a study of their reactions to actual videotaped yawns of chimpanzees. We have further added observations of bonobo behavior at a Kinshasa sanctuary on consolation behavior, a project led by Dr. Monique Fortunato.